


August

by remyjemy



Series: Folklore and Evermore Marauders Era Short Stories [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUgust - Freeform, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyjemy/pseuds/remyjemy
Summary: Remus would always remember that one August night, inspired by August by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Folklore and Evermore Marauders Era Short Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117049
Kudos: 14





	August

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe this one started out as fluffy but king me... that wouldn't last long.

Remus would always remember August.

They all were staying over at James’ for the summer and you could cut the tension with a knife.

Both Remus and Sirius were madly in love with each other, but too scared to admit it. 

This annoyed both James and Peter. 

It was a hot August night, and Sirius was tossing and turning in his bed. He was frustrated that he couldn’t sleep and that he just wanted to kiss Remus. 

_ What’s stopping you? _ A small voice in his head asked. 

Sirius got out of bed and tip toed his way to the guest room Remus was sleeping in. He knew the boy would be awake, up reading before the school year started.

He opened the door and saw Remus up, his wand emitting light so he could read. He looked up when Sirius poked his head in.

“Pads?” Remus asked. “What are you doing up?”

“Could ask you the same thing.” Sirius grinned.

Remus rolled his eyes and put his book down, “C’mere, dork.”

Sirius went over to the bed and sat in front of Remus, “What are you reading?”

“The book for Muggle Studies… dunno why though, I know all of it already.” Remus said.

“Maybe you could tutor me. You’re the only one of us with a muggle parent.” Sirius smiled.

“Well, what would I get out of it?” Remus asked, eyebrow raised.

Sirius’ eyes darted across Remus’ face, “Anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“That’s what I said.”

Remus hummed in though, “How about… you get me all the chocolate I want on our first Hogsmeade weekend.”

“Is that all?” Sirius asked.

“Yup.” Remus nodded.

“Are you sure?” Sirius prodded, getting closer to Remus.

Remus’ face burned red, “Uh….”

“Do you trust me, Moony?” Sirius asked softly.

“I- Of course I do.” Remus nodded.

Sirius’ eyes flickered down to Remus’ lips and then back to his eyes. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Remus’.

At first, Remus did nothing. He was certainly taken aback. But as the seconds went by, Remus slowly started to kiss back.

It felt nice. No fireworks, but it felt right. Like warm hot chocolate on a cold winter day. Like a soft, knitted scarf. Like home.

As more seconds passed, Sirius gently pushed Remus back on the bed and laid over him, ready to pull back the moment Remus said so. But he didn’t, so Sirius kept kissing him.

They made out like that for a while before Remus pulled back for air, “Bloody hell…” He mumbled.

“Was… was that okay?” Sirius asked, biting his lip nervously.

“More than okay. That was amazing, Pads.” Remus said, breathlessly. 

Sirius smiled. His heart was pounding, but he wasn’t nervous anymore. 

Remus let his hand slide into Sirius’s hair, “Can… can we kiss again?”

“Are you sure?” Sirius asked, hesitant but willing.

Remus nodded, “Yeah… But… I’ve never kissed anymore before…”

“Well you just kissed me.” Sirius grinned, leaning down to kiss Remus again. They twisted up in the bedsheets. They kissed and stayed close to each other, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Remus woke up alone.

He felt cold, even though it was one of the hottest months of the year.

He got out of bed and found James and Sirius at the kitchen table, chatting and eating breakfast.

He smiled and sat down next to Sirius, quite close, “Morning.”

Sirius scooted away from Remus and stayed quiet.

“Morning, Moony.” James smiled, “Sleep well?”

Remus’ heart practically shattered when Sirius scooted away. Did he remember what happened the night before? Did he like what happened? Or was that some sort of dream?

“Uh… fine… I was up late.” Remus said, avoiding Sirius’ face.

Guess Sirius was never his. That night was now lost in his memory.

-

Soon, August slipped away. It was only a matter of time before school started again, and Remus only hoped Sirius would still talk to him in school. He did, of course, but made no attempt to talk to Remus about that August night. But neither did Remus. Both of them were stuck in a constant loop of,  _ did that actually happen? _

Remus hoped one day that Sirius would come up to him and say ‘Meet me behind the greenhouse’ or pull him into a broom cupboard and kiss him like he did that August night.

He was still wanting for Sirius Black. 

It was barely summer love, but Remus knew. They weren’t an us. They probably would never be. 

That night was lost in a memory; August slipped away in a matter of time.

He wished Sirius would take him away where they could be happy. Remus had sacrificed so much for Sirius, canceling plans in case he wanted to hang out or study, waiting for an owl over winter break. Just for the hope of it all.

_ But I can see us lost in the memory _

_ August slipped away into a moment in time _

_ 'Cause it was never mine _

_ And I can see us twisted in bedsheets _

_ August slipped away like a bottle of wine _

_ 'Cause you were never mine _


End file.
